A Pokemon Story
by I'lljoinyourforum
Summary: Troy, Cameron and their new friend Ferb journey together in hopes to become Pokemon masters.
1. Chapter 1

A Pokémon Story

I only own my OCS, and nothing else.

Chapter one

Sun shifted into the room through the open window, and a clock buzzed nearby. Troy, a heavy sleeper, wasn't affected by either. Troy was, however, affected by a loud banging on his door.

"Troy! Wake up! Don't you know what time it is? We're going to be late!" Cameron pounded her fist on her twin's bedroom door, face red.

Troy snapped awake, falling off the bed. "Uhh!"

"Troy!" Cameron knocked harder.

He quickly got dressed, forgetting about his messy brown hair. He opened the door, unable to speak because Cameron had shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Hurry up!" She scolded. "Brush your hair, eat, and meet me by our bikes!" She raced down the stairs and paused at the door. "Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth!"

He groaned inwardly, doing as told. Grabbing his backpack, he raced out the door. "See you when I'm a Pokémon master, mom!" He called before shutting the door and grabbing his bike from the garage.

"I bet we'll be the last ones there!" Cameron complained.

"Cam, we'll be fine!"

"Fine? All the good Pokémon are probably already taken! And we have a long bike ride to make!" She started to peddle.

"Cameron!" Troy called after her. "Wait up!"

After a short while, the two came upon the tall grass. Cameron gave a groan, eyeing it and then glancing at the path around it.

"Cam, come on!" Troy went to take the longer path.

"We'll never make it for sure if we go that way!" She complained.

"Well," Troy rolled his eyes. "We don't have Pokémon yet," he pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" She didn't wait for an answer. She rode forward, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Cam?" He hesitantly called after her. _She gets herself into way too much trouble! _He peddled on after her, soon finding her bike lying on the ground. He skidded to a halt, eyes wide. He gazed around, soon spotting his sister.

"Cam!" He yelled. He raced over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes were wide and staring at something over his shoulder. He spun around, and saw a round, fluffy, purple Pokémon staring at them with its ruby red eyes. It came closer, and both of the children backed away. Out of the corner of his eye, Troy saw a figure leap out. It landed in front of them.

The Pokémon had a round brown body, with two very long black necks leading up to bird heads. Troy and Cameron shared a look.

"Doduo, use Quick Attack!" The command sent the bird tackling into the purple Pokémon with incredible speed. Upon hit, the wild Pokémon fainted.

"Good job, Doduo! Return!" There was a flash of red and the bird Pokémon was gone. A boy stepped into its spot, taking a small bow. He was tall and tan, with spiky red hair and dark brown eyes.

"I am Ferb," The stranger introduced himself as. "You know, you really shouldn't be out in the tall grass without any Pokémon."

Troy nodded. "I'm Troy, and this is my twin sister, Cameron."

Cameron nodded. "We were just on our way to Professor Oak's lab, right now. Oh, I'm sure there'll be no Pokémon left!" She let out a sob.

Ferb gave a laugh. "My cousin's getting her first Pokémon today, as well! But didn't you hear? Something went wrong at the lab so they rescheduled Pokémon picking to eight."

The twins turned to each other and gave a sigh of relief.

"Yea," Ferb went on. "I got my first Pokémon last year. Good old Beedrill."

Troy was confused. "You got a Beedrill for your first Pokémon?"

He shook his hands. "No, no! It was a Weedle when I first got it. I just trained it enough so that it evolved!"

"Ooh, do you have any badges?" Cameron asked with excited eyes. She patted down her curly brown hair.

"All eight!" Ferb nodded, showing them his badges.

"All eight!" Troy exclaimed. "Why don't you go to the Pokémon league?"

"Oh, well, I was headed my way there now!"

Cameron looked at him. "Oh please, would you come with us on our journey? You'd be a ton of help!"

Troy nodded. "For once, I agree with her. Wouldn't you, Ferb?"

"Twist my arm," he gave a grin and nodded. "I don't see what one more year can hurt!"

Cameron and Troy cheered.

"Thanks a lot!" Both said in unison.

"Sure thing," Ferb shrugged. "But don't expect me to go easy on you when it comes time to battle each other in the Pokémon league!" His dark brown eyes showed amusement as he said, "Now, let's go get you two some Pokémon!"

The two grabbed their bikes and began the walk, now on ease as they ambled through the tall grass and continued on their way to Oak's lab.

Once the tall grass ended, the two became very excited. The sky was a bright blue and wispy clouds floated in it. Upon seeing the lab, the three children raced to it in excitement.

"There it is!" Cameron cheered. They were about to reach the doors when somebody blocked their way.

"Hey, Ferb, who are these losers you're hanging out with?" The voice belonged to the stranger who blocked their way. A tall guy with a sneer on his ugly face.

Both twins looked at Ferb for an answer.

"My cousin," Ferb answered. They looked at him in confusion. "My other cousin," he explained.

"Oh!" They exclaimed in together.

"That's right," said the gruff voice. "And I won't move until we finish our battle!" Troy and Cameron back away, giving the two plenty of space.

"If that's what you wish," Ferb shrugged and his cousin nodded. "Fine, it'll be a three Pokémon battle. Go, Parasect!" He threw the Pokeball and the mushroom Pokémon came out.

"A Parasect, huh? Fine then! Poliwhirl, I chose you!" The tadpole Pokémon came out and the two prepared to fight.

"Parasect, use Stun Spore!" The Pokémon obeyed, the tiny little spores paralized Poliwhirl in an instant. "Good job, Parasect! Now, use scratch!" It hardly affected the enemy.

"Poliwhirl, try your Bubble Beam!" The unmoving Pokémon blew bubbles out, popping softly against Parasect.

"Ugg!" Ferb's cousin stomped his foot. "Poliwhirl, return!" He took out another Pokeball. "Come on, Nidorina!" He threw it, and the Pokémon appeared. "Now, use Crunch!"

The Nidorina locked its jaws on Ferb's Pokémon, the Parasect running around.

"Now, Nidorina! Use Fury Swipes!" His Pokemon obeyed, and Ferb called the now unconscious Parasect back.

"Come on, Ferb!" Troy called. He clapped his hands.

"You can do it!" Cameron added, giving an encouraging smile.

Ferb nodded to them, reaching for another Pokeball. "It's time for you, Doduo!" The familiar bird Pokémon came out, letting out a squawk. "Now," he ordered, "use Fly!"

The Doduo soared into the air. The two waited for what seemed like minutes before it came spiraling right back down, knocking into the Nidorina.

"Return!" Ferb's cousin stomped his foot once again, reaching for his final Pokémon. "It's all up to you, Golbat!" Another flash of red and the bat Pokémon appeared.

"Ha!" Ferb laughed. "A mere Golbat? This match will be over in seconds."

Feb's cousin narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that! Golbat, Confuse Ray! Now!"

"Quick, Dodou! Fly!" As the attack was sent from Golbat, Dodou flew into the air just in time, slamming its body down onto its opponent's. The Golbat let out a screech.

"Golbat!" The cousin shouted.

"Give up now, John, or be further embarrassed." Ferb gave him the chance, but John shook his head.

"Never!"

Ferb shrugged. "Fine." Raising his voice he added, "Dodou use Rage!" His Pokémon did as commanded, and the Golbat fainted.

"Return," John said through gritted teeth. He paid Ferb some money and stalked away without saying anything further.

"It was nice to see you, too!" Ferb called after him, waving. Troy and Cameron cheered.

"That was amazing!" Troy ran up to him.

"Truly brilliant!" Cameron added, following her twin.

Ferb gave a small nod. "Thanks you two. Now come on, you've got Pokémon to get." He led them inside.

"Right!" They called after him, racing to catch up.

As it turns out, Troy and Cameron were one of the first people to show up. They ginned at each other and stopped dead in their tacks. Ahead of them stood Professor Oak's twin grandchildren; Derek and Ashley. Their eyes met and each pair of twins glared at the other.

"Please children, behave yourselves!" Professor Oak ordered with no avail.

"Um," Ferb whispered. "Who are they?"

"We'll explain later," Troy and Cameron whispered back. Ferb gave a small nod.

Oak sighed. "We might as well get this over with." He tuned to a table littered with Pokeballs. "As you all know, I am a Pokémon Professor. When I was young, I dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master before I found that this was my true job. Each of you is ready to take on your first Pokémon and begin your own journey. I only have a few Pokémon left, so choose wisely."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Sir, that table has more than a few Pokeballs on it," she pointed out.

Oak laughed. "I'm talking about these Pokeballs over _here_." He showed them to a smaller table, with five Pokeballs left on it.

This time, Troy was left to narrow his eyes. "Professor Oak, there's five Pokeballs on there, and only four of us."

Derek scowled at him. "We aren't the only trainers from Pallet Town, numbskull!" Troy sneered at him.

"Precisely, Derek!" Professor Oak smiled. "Now, let me tell you about each of the Pokémon in these Pokeballs." He pointed to the first one. "In this Pokeball, we have Bulbasaur, the grass Pokémon." He pointed to the next Pokeball. "In this one, we have Charmander the fire type Pokemon. This Pokeball holds Squirtle the water type Pokémon. This next one over here holds Pidgey the normal and flying type, and our last Pokeball holds Caterpie the bug type Pokémon".

Derek and Ashley's hands snapped out, and Professor Oak slapped them aside.

"Now, children, let's not be selfish!" Oak waned. He nodded to Troy and Cameron. "Please, if you will."

They nodded and walked over to the table. Cameron thought hard about her choice while Troy pricked Charmander.

"Why did you choose Charmander, Troy?" Cameron asked,

Troy shrugged. "First one my hand met." She scowled at him.

"Hurry up!" Ashley snapped.

"I'm going," Cameron shot back. She picked Squirtle.

"Please don't tell me you picked Squirtle because it was _cute_," Ashley sneered, gabbing Bulbasaur.

Cameron made a face at her and Derek pick up the Pokeball with Pidgey in it.

"You made excellent choices, children!" Professor Oak announced from the doorway. He handed each of them one potion, five Pokeballs, and a Pokedex.

"Now children, I trust you to carry on my research for me. By using those Pokedexes I gave to you, you can record information on all of the Pokémon around the world!"

Cameron and Troy nodded. "You can count on us!"

"Good," Oak agreed.

Ashley sneered. "Don't worry, grandpa, you can count on us. _We _won't let you down."

"Smell 'ya later," Derek added and the two were off.

The three children waved goodbye to Professor Oak and Troy, Cameron and Ferb made their way out of the lab and into the vast unknown.

"Stupid blonde-headed weirdoes," Cameron muttered under her breath.

"Aw, don't be so down!" Ferb gave a smile. "I'll help you train and you can whip those two other twins when you enter the Pokémon league!"

"Thanks, Ferb!" Troy exclaimed. Cameron gave a laugh.

Ferb laughed back, not being able to wait until all three of them could enter the Pokémon league and become Pokémon masters.

Together, the three set off from Pallet town and began their long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

APS CH 2

**I own my characters and nothing else. **

Chapter Two

Not far from Oak's lab, Cameron's legs began to feel tired from walking, and her arms tied from hauling her bike with her. Almost all excitement from getting a Pokémon had vanished. They had told Ferb that they would travel back to his house in Pewter city. She didn't mind, since there was also a gym there.

Next to her, she could tell Troy was feeling the same as she watched his legs wobble a bit. He made eye contact with her and she gave a smile, pushing on.

Since the two of them didn't know in what direction to head, they were following Ferb.

He glanced back. "Doing all right yet? We can take a break, if you want."

"I'm…fine," Troy huffed. Cameron rolled her eyes. Sure, her legs and arms hurt from the trek, but she clearly wasn't having as much trouble as her idiotic twin was.

"I think we should take a rest," Cameron suggested. "If Pewter City really isn't that far away, I think we should train and maybe catch a few more Pokémon."

Ferb nodded. "Right, you don't become a good trainer without some training."

Gladly, Troy dropped his bike and sat on a large boulder.

Cameron set her bike down and sat next to him, slinging her pack off her shoulders. She shrugged from her water bottle while Troy looked at it longingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Mom knew you would forget a lot of things, so she made me pack an extra one for you." Cameron handed it to him, and he began drinking form it eagerly.

"You know what would be awesome?" Troy asked to no one in particular after a while.

"What's that?" Ferb asked, looking up from the ground. He was perched on a different rock diagonal from the one he and Cameron where sitting on.

"If I caught a species of Pokémon that other people didn't even know existed," Troy said, giving a grin.

Cameron rolled her eyes again. She found herself doing it more often, not that it bothered her. Ferb gave a laugh, shaking his head. There was another moment of silence.

"You never did tell me who those other twins where from Oak's lab.

"Oh," Troy began.

"Ashley and Derek are Oak's grandchildren," Cameron continued for him. "They think they're all that because they come from a very rich family and have extremely good luck."

"Yea," Troy agreed. "We've been rivals eve since we knew how to talk." Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Ferb let out another thick laugh. The two began to laugh with him until Cameron stood up.

"I'm going to catch myself a Pokémon," she informed them. Troy nodded.

"Have fun." She gave a half smiled and walked off into the tall grass, escaping from sight.

"You just let her go? After what almost happened to her last time?" Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow.

Troy shrugged. "She's fine. Besides, she has a Pokémon now, and she's smart. If she needs help, she'll call for us."

Ferb shrugged. "If you say so."

Cameron stalked around in the grass, the sun sinking into the sky. _I better hurry. I don't want to be in the grass during nighttime. _She thought to herself as she walked it felt like forever, it didn't take her long to find herself a strange green Pokémon. She dug around in her backpack for the Pokedex Oak gave to her, and pointed it at the wild creature.

"_Caterpie_," It read. "_Worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls_."

"A Caterpie, huh?" Cameron mumbled to herself. "Let's see how it does against my Squirtle!" In a flash of red her Pokémon stood out in front of her, ready to battle.

"Alright, Squirtle, here's to our first battle!" The Pokémon turned and gave a sharp nod.

"Use Tackle!" It did as told, ramming into the Caterpie.

When the sun was low in the sky, Ferb began to worry. "Shouldn't she be back by now?" He asked.

Troy shrugged, yawning and stretching out his arms. "She'll be fine. I bet she just got lost."

He gave the boy a strange look. "You sue act like you don't even care what happens to her."

Troy shrugged. "I know she can handle herself."

The two turned when they heard the bushes shake, Ferb reaching for his Parasect before remembering it had fainted. His hand then wandered over to his Dodou.

He became at ease when Cameron stepped out into what little light remained in the sky.

"Sorry," she gave a shy laugh, "I got lost after I caught Caterpie."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "I called it." Ferb rolled his eyes.

She let out a sigh. "You called what?" She asked, yawning.

"Never mind about who called what," Ferb grumbled. "Let's find a place to crash for the night."

The two didn't disagree as they picked up their bikes and followed Ferb.

The three reached a hotel, and Ferb grinned. "This is awesome. This means that we aren't that far from Pewter Town," he explained to them.

Troy and Cameron's faces both lit up, and they walked into the fancy building with renewed excitement. Ferb ordered the rooms while the twins thanked him several times."

"It's no problem, really!" Ferb replied honestly. "Look, it'll be about another half-day with bikes, a full day without bikes if we ran. We'll just meet here tomorrow and get to Pewter City as quickly as we can!"

"Right," the two nodded their heads before they all went to their separate rooms for some well needed sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning, Ferb was the first one to wake up. He ran a comb through his extremely messy red hair and threw on his clothes, slinging his pack over his shoulder. He wondered down to the lobby where they agreed to meet, and waited for a while.

Cameron was the second to wake up, giving off a big yawn. She quickly got changed and stuffed her things into her purple backpack before she heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it, hair still messy from her denying to brush it. To her surprise, Ferb stood there.

"Er, sorry Cameron. " He said and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. "I just thought we ought to get going soon."

"Of course," she replied. "Just let me brush my hair real quick. You can go wake Troy, if you want. I warn you though, he's a heavy sleeper."

Ferb laughed. "Okay." She watched him leave, giving a small smile. She worked on her hair for a few minutes and then decided to see if Ferb has managed to wake her brother or not.

"That's not going to wake him," Cameron laughed when she saw Ferb knocking lightly on Troy's door. Ferb laughed nervously.

Cameron stepped in front of the door and pounded on it with her fist. "Wake up, Troy!" She bellowed. She heard his give a surprised 'ah' and motioned to the lobby. "We'll meet him there."

She and Ferb didn't have to wait long, and soon it was back into the grass for them as they continued their way to Pewter City.

After a good while of walking, Troy began to complain about how it wasn't fair that Cam had caught a Pokémon, and that he was left with just his stating Charmander. Finally Cameron got sick of telling her brother that it was only their second day out from home, and turned on him.

"Fine! Go and catch a darn Pokémon then!" She shouted, huffing. Ferb decided to stay out of it, as a fear that she would freak out at him as well.

"I will!" Toy set his bike on the ground and disappeared into the grass. Cameron looked at Ferb.

"You better go after him." She sat on a rock and crossed her legs. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she insisted upon seeing his questioning gaze. "Him on the other hand…" she trailed off.

Ferb gave a small nod, racing off to catch up with Cameron's twin.

"Troy!" He called. He heard a faint call back from him and ran forward, crouching next to Troy. He was about to say something when Troy held a finger up to his lips and motioned to the clearing in front of him. Ferb's gaze followed and he tied not to groan.

Up ahead was the Pokémon that Troy wanted to catch. It was none other than a wild Machop.

Ferb tied to think about how to word it to Troy. "Erm," he whispered. "Troy, I'm not that sure that your Charmander can defeat a wild Machop at the level it's at now. Perhaps you could try something a little more…easy?" Troy's eyes flashed.

"I've got this! Besides, Dex has already told me everything I need to know about it." He took out his Pokeball that help Charmaner. "Go, Charmander!" The Charmander came out without hesitation, walking into the clearing.

Ferb sighed. Troy and Cameron might be twins, but the two didn't have much in common. He was suddenly glad that she had asked him to come and find Troy. If Troy lost this battle and he wasn't here, the boy might have gotten hurt.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Troy ordered. Of course, his Pokémon obeyed.

Cameron gave a soft sigh, sweeping some hair behind her ear. The two boys truly hadn't been gone long, but she was already growing bored.

Soon she heard their voices though, and she slid off of the rock. The two came into view both laughing and talking about something she couldn't quite pick up.

"Well?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well what?" Troy asked back.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, did you catch anything?" The two burst out laughing. She gave a confused look.

"Oh, Cameron," Ferb started. "You should've been there! I thought….but…" He broke off laughing again, and Cameron sighed. Everything good always happened when she wasn't around.

Troy flashed a Pokeball at her. "Guess what _I _caught?" He boasted to her. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "That's right! I caught a Machop!"

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "You did _what_?" She asked, stunned.

Troy nodded. "Yea, it was amazing! Charmander attacked and somehow the Mochop got confused and stated to attack the tree. An apple fell on its head and that's when I threw a Pokeball at it and caught it."

"Sounds like a quality Pokémon," Cameron mumbled under her breath. She faked a smile. "Of, that sounds lovely."

Toy scoffed and picked up his bike. "It's better than your sorry excuse for a Caterpie!" Cameron glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with my Caterpie! And besides, at least my Caterpie put up a fight and isn't as dimwitted as your Machop!"

Ferb stepped between them. "Whoa, guys! Calm down, there's nothing wrong with either of your Pokémon, okay?"

"Whatever," they said in unison and then glared at each other. Ferb sighed and continued to lead the way to Pewter City.

"So anyway," he cut the two off from their fighting. "The gym leader in Pewter City is Brock. He has lots of tough, rock type Pokémon." He looked back to see that Troy and Cameron were both listening to him.

"They're all pretty low levels, but hard to beat as they are good in both defensive and offensives attacks. You'll both have to focus and train hard."

"Right," Troy said giving his head a nod.

Cameron also nodded, "right."

"But right when we get there," Troy began thinking ahead, "we'll have to heal our Pokémon."

Ferb laughed. "Oh yea, I had forgotten about that. You guys are good thinkers."

Cameron rolled her eyes playfully and Toy let out a laugh.

"I'm glad someone's thinking," Ferb joked.

They continued to laugh and wander down the road, beginning to enjoy each other's company once more.


End file.
